Confess Already (KuroKen versi)
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Kedekatan sedari kecil terasa seperti pembungkus afeksi pemuda itu yang jelas-jelas punya maksud lebih, yang tidak bisa mengecoh seorang yang observan seperti Kenma. [ #MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession ]


_Confess to me, just do it_

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only looking at your lips_

_Now come out and confess_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Sho-ai, dll**

**Song: Confess Already by JeonSORAN and Yoo Jae Soek**

**[ #MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession]**

.

.

.

…

_What are you doing? (me? At home)_

_Want to take a walk? (well…)_

_Recent history call shows that is all you_

…

.

Kening Kenma berkerut saat jarinya meleset menekan tombol pada DSnya. Maniknya yang keemasan melirik sebentar pada ponsel dengan ketidaksukaan karena deringnya telah menganggu Kenma saat hampir menghabisi monster di gamenya.

Sejenak berpikir untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya menyerah. Menjeda permainannya dan meraup handphone.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Ah Kenma!"

"Ada apa Kuro?"

"Kau sedang di mana?"

Alis Kenma bertaut samar, dan ia memutar bola mata malas. Untuk anak yang tidak punya kehidupan sosial—selain klub volinya—seharusnya Kuroo tahu kalau Kenma hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bermain game sambil berbaring di atas kasur yang nyaman.

"Tentu saja di rumah."

"Yep, haha, di mana lagi, dasar pemalas."

Kenma mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Kalau cuman mau mengejek kututup lho, aku mau lanjut main game," ancamnya.

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_. Aku cuman mau tanya, kau mau tidak temani aku beli sepatu voli baru?"

Kenma mengeluarkan suara-suara gumaman tak jelas. Pertanda kalau dia sedang terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kutraktir wafel deh, kau mau wafel dengan krim kocok rasa apel kan? Yang dijual di dekat taman?"

Mata sayu Kenma langsung membulat. Berbinar semangat membayangkan dua potong wafel tebal yang mengapit krim yang lembut dan manis. Tapi daripada menjawab 'ya' dengan antusias seperti biasanya. Kenma menenangkan diri dan menstabilkan suaranya agar terdengar malas seperti biasa.

"Hm… bagaimana ya…" sahutnya seolah masih belum tertarik. _Setter_ Nekoma itu tahu kalau dia bisa mendapat lebih kalau memancing Kuroo sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Ku belikan es kopi juga deh," bujuk Kuroo.

Kenma tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil diam-diam mengepalkan tangan. "Oke, aku temani."

"Aku ke sana lima belas menit lagi."

Karena dia sudah memakai celana jeans baru, Kenma hanya perlu memakai _hoodie_ dan mengantongi dompet untuk bersiap. Dan setelahnya ia bermain ponsel sambil menunggu Kuroo.

Ia mengecek email sebentar dan kemudian riwayat panggilan. Karena sedari dulu ia bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi, teman sekelasnya pun jarang menelpon. Baru kemudian saat ia berteman dengan Hinata ada nama yang sibuk menghiasi riwayat panggilan teleponnya.

Dan Kenma langsung menyadari nama lain yang mendominasi riwayat panggilan telponnya. Kuroo. Sebenarnya tidak aneh juga melihat kalau mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi daripada menelpon, biasanya Kuroo akan langsung saja datang ke rumah Kenma jika ada yang ia perlukan.

Namun akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya sekedar keperluan seperti voli, belajar, dan lain-lainnya yang Kuroo bicarakan. Terkadang pemuda itu hanya menelpon sekadar untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal kecil.

Kenma menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar Kuro konyol."

_._

…

_What do you want to eat? (I'm not hungry)_

_I'll buy it all (it's ok)_

_Are you like this to your friend too?_

…

_._

"Kenma, kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Kenma mengangkat wajah dari gamenya. Ia dan beberapa pemain reguler tim Nekoma singgah ke konbini sepulang latihan. Semuanya berpencar mencari makanan atau camilan yang diinginkan.

Kenma berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng dan melanjutkan permainannya. Ia mendengar Kuroo mendecih.

"Kau itu, memangnya tidak lapar sehabis latihan seperti tadi?"

"Tidak lapar," gumam Kenma sambil menggeleng, tidak mengurangi fokusnya pada game.

"Ku belikan apa saja deh yang kau mau," sahut Kuroo dan Kenma kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak bisa begitu, mau roti melon?" Kenma menggeleng.

"Roti _Yakisoba_?" menggeleng lagi.

"_Jaa_, sandwhich?" Kenma menggeleng.

"_Dakara_, sudah kubilang tidak usah," ketus Kenma dengan kening mengkerut sambil melirik Kuroo sekilas dengan pandangan melotot jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, mau es krim pai apel?"

Untuk kali ini kepala Kenma terangkat cepat dan matanya berbinar. Menatap Kuroo dengan mata kucing besarnya.

Kuroo tertawa. "Kau itu lemah sekali dengan pai apel ya," sahutnya nyengir lebar sambil mengacak rambut Kenma.

"Kuro!" sahut Kenma sebal berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kuroo dari puncak kepalanya.

"_Jya, iku zo_," seru Kuroo sambil menyeret Kenma menuju tempat es krim.

Kenma menghela napas pasrah. "Kau itu pada teman-temanmu yang lain apa juga begini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu Kenma?" Kuroo menoleh.

Kenma menggeleng. "_Betsuni_."

_._

…

_Whitout saying anything for a while_

_I'm just walking but I can't stand it anymore_

_What's the point if you don't do anything with your lips_

_Just give a kiss_

_Confess to me, just do it_

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only need your lips to open, then it's all done_

…

_._

Langit sore yang jingga menaungi Kenma dan Kuroo saat keduanya melangkah pulang menuju rumah. Langkah ringan dan selaras.

Kenma sibuk dengan PSPnya dan Kuroo membisu di sebelahnya. Tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang membuka percakapan sedari tadi.

Kenma mengerutkan keningnya dalam, menekan tombol dengan tenaga yang dilebihkan. Bukan karena gamenya yang sulit yang membuat dia serasa frustasi begini, hanya saja dia sudah tak tahan dengan kebisuan yang berat ini.

Apa susahnya sih mengutarakan sepotong pendek kalimat? Ini tidak sesulit ujian lisan yang mereka lakukan di sekolah. Tak perlu kata-kata yang benar, bahkan satu ciuman saja sudah menjadi penjelas yang paling baik.

Justru karena terlalu banyak diam dan berpikir begini rasanya Kenma seakan mau gila.

_._

…

_Leave me, don't give me attention_

_It's driving me crazy that I care_

_Before this song come to an end_

_Now come out and confess_

…

_._

Begitu mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah, Kenma mempercepat jalannya. Kuroo yang tiba-tiba tertinggal menatapnya keheranan.

"Oi, oi, Kenma tunggu," sahutnya ikut mempercepat langkah.

"_Shi ne_!"

"Hah?!" rasa kaget dan bingung tergambar di wajah Kuroo mendengar sahabatnya itu berseru dengan nada merajuk. Ia segera mengejar dan melihat raut cemberut di wajah pemuda puding tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba marah begitu? Memang aku ada salah?"

"Kuro pikirkan saja sendiri," sahut Kenma berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Kuroo yang mengejarnya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu memutar kenop pintu lalu menoleh dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis bertaut. "_Jya ne_." kemudian pintu dihempaskan tepat di depan hidung Kuroo yang kebingunan.

Kenma bersandar di balik pintu. Menghela napas lelah seolah ia baru saja melakukan pertandingan voli. Rasanya mau gila karena ia peduli dengan bagaimana istimewanya Kuroo memperlakukannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

_._

…

_Everytime we meet people_

_They ask what's relationship between you and me_

_If it's ambigous to ask "what's wrong with your hand"_

_Should I hold your hand first?_

…

_._

"_Ne_, Kenma…"

"Hm?" perhatian Kenma tidak teralihkan dari menekan layar PSPnya. Hinata kini jongkok sehingga sejajar dengan Kenma yang tengah duduk. Pemuda berambut puding itu menikmati gamenya di sudut _gym_ seusai latihan malam.

Sebenarnya Kuroo sudah melarangnya untuk membawa PSP ke _gymansium_ selama kamp musim panas, supaya Kenma tidak selalu tergoda untuk bermain game saat latihan, namun pemuda bermata kucing itu tetap saja curi-curi peluang untuk melanggar ucapan sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut.

"Kenma kau tidak merasa marah atau cemburu begitu?"

"Huh?" kali ini perhatian Kenma dengan cepat teralih. Ia menoleh pada Hinata dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Soal apa?" balasnya bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kuroo-san," jawab Hinata dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. "Kau tahu dia selama kamp kali ini sering menghabiskan waktu mengajari Tsukishima? Kau tidak merasa kesal begitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kenma menggeleng sembari kembali fokus pada gamenya. "_Betsuni_, dia bilang Tsukishima itu punya potensi yang bagus tapi masih kurang diasah, makanya dia mau mengajari sedikit. Aku tidak keberatan kalau itu berarti Kuro sedikit melonggarkan pengawasannya padaku," gumam Kenma.

"Heh…" Hinata mangut-mangut lalu memainkan bola voli di tangannya. "Kalau aku sih bakalan cemburu kalau pacarku lebih perhatian pada orang lain," ketusnya.

"Hah?!" untuk kedua kalinya perhatian Kenma teralih. Dia menatap _middle blocker_ pendek itu dengan wajah terkejut.

Hinata malah balas dengan wajah polosnya.

"Shouyo, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kenma dengan suara pelan, ragu.

Hinata mengejapkan mata cokelatnya. "Bukannya kau pacaran dengan Kuroo-san?"

Kenma menghentikan gamenya, jari-jarinya mengusap layar tanpa ada tujuan, hanya karena gugup. Pertanyaan Hinata tadi dilempar dengan jujur sekali sampai Kenma bingung, takut-takut kalau ia yang tengah gugup salah berucap.

"Kuro dan aku tidak pacaran," jawab Kenma dengan suara kecil.

"Uh? Oh ya? Kalian terlihat dekat sekali menurutku," komentar Hinata.

"Yah, kami kan sahabat sejak kecil," tanggap Kenma.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kedekatan kalian tidak hanya seperti itu, bahkan banyak dari timku yang bertanya-tanya hubungan kalian itu sebenarnya seperti apa."

Kenma tertegun, "Oh ya?" dengan malu dia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah dengan poni.

"Um um," Hinata mengangguk, seperti biasa kurang peka akan suasana hati orang lain. "Yah, kalau begitu maaf aku sudah salah paham ya."

"Tidak apa," gumam Kenma, melanjutkan game yang terhenti.

.

.

Kenma mengernyitkan dahi melihat banyaknya pengunjung mall hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini ada promo diskon besar-besaran entah dalam rangka apa—Kenma tidak peduli. Biasanya pemuda itu membenci keramaian seperti ini, tapi yang terjadi adalah ia berhasil diseret paksa Kuroo untuk menemaninya ke mall dengan dalih bisa mendapatkan barang-barang keperluan dengan harga yang bisa dijangkau anak sekolahan.

Lautan manusia yang penuh sesak benar-benar menyulitkan keduanya untuk berkeluyuran bebas menjelajahi mall. Setiap toko penuh orang dan elevator terasa bergerak lamban, mungkin karena beban berlebihan karena banyak yang menaikinya.

"Berhenti melotot seperti itu, kau menakuti banyak orang."

Kenma menoleh kilat pada pemuda di sampingnya dan memberikan pandangan tajam. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya juga sehingga Kenma terjebak di keramaian yang ia benci. Belum lagi karena saking ramainya pengunjung ia tidak bisa memainkan PSPnya.

"Ayo kita lihat ke arah sana."

Kenma mengerang, toko yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroo ramai sekali, tapi ia hanya bisa mengekori Kuroo pasrah. Saat di dalamnya Kenma hanya bisa memandang skeptis, bagaimana bisa mereka melihat-lihat dengan leluasa kalau tempat itu sesesak ini?

Kenma harus berjuang untuk bisa selalu di belakang Kuroo saat mereka berdua menembus kerumunan manusia yang begitu ramai. Beberapa kali dia bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Membuat pemuda bermata emas itu menggerutu kesal sepanjang waktu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Kenma dilanda panik saat ia kehilangan Kuroo. Kenma sudah tidak melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu lagi di depannya. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tapi sia-sia, terlalu banyak orang di sekitarnya yang menghalangi pandangan Kenma.

Akhirnya berusaha untuk mencari Kuroo dengan menembus kerumunan pengunjung, Kenma tetap tidak bisa menemukan Kuroo. Dipenuhi kebingungan dan rasa lelah, Kenma akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko. Sebuah perjuangan berat lainnya untuk bisa melewati pintu toko.

Menghela napas lega setelah terbebas dari sesaknya toko, Kenma memutuskan untuk bersandar di samping pintu menunggu Kuroo sembari memainkan PSPnya.

"Ah, Kenma!"

Kenma mengangkat pandangannya dari layar game, Kuroo berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah dan ekspresi panik.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" seru pemuda itu.

"Aku juga mencari Kuro kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu," balas Kenma santai melanjutkan gamenya. Kuroo menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Terlalu ramai begini memang mudah membuat orang terpisah ya," komentarnya. Kenma menggumam setuju.

"Lalu kita pulang sekarang saja?" tanya Kenma, sudah gatal ingin keluar dari mall secepatnya.

"Ah, maunya begitu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

Kenma menghela napas karena harapannya tidak segera terkabul tapi ia mengangguk menyetujui, toh sudah jamnya makan siang juga.

Setelah mendiskusikan sejenak di mana mereka akan makan, Kenma dan Kuroo melangkah ke arah yang mereka tuju. Tanpa PSP untuk dimainkan Kenma bisa mengobservasi hal lain. Misalnya, tangan Kuroo yang bergerak gelisah sedari tadi.

Penasaran ada apa yang menganggu sahabatnya, Kenma mendongak pada Kuroo untuk melihat ekspresi ragu dan gugup pada pemuda yang biasa penuh percaya diri tersebut.

Kenma, yang seperti biasa dengan cepat bisa memahami sesuatu, menyelipkan tangannya pada genggaman tangan Kuroo yang sedari tadi meremas jari-jarinya cemas.

Kuroo tersentak oleh kontak tersebut, menoleh pada Kenma dengan mata terbuka lebar. Pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mempertahankan ekspresi datar.

Kalau dia terlalu bingung harus bagaimana dengan tangannya maka sebaiknya Kenma saja yang terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan Kuroo. Dalam batinnya Kenma hanya bisa menggeleng, padahal membuat alasan agar tidak tersesat untuk bergandengan tangan sebenarnya tidak sulit, Kuroo saja yang terlalu takut.

_._

…

_Confess to me today_

_Or just disasppear_

_Confess to me today_

_Or better yet just kiss me_

…

_._

Entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini, Kenma sudah kehilangan hitungan.

Para siswi dari berbagai tingkat dan kelas memberi Kuroo _honmei_ cokelat dan menyatakan perasaannya. Beberapa kali menyela Kenma dan Kuroo yang sedang berjalan ataupun mengobrol.

Setiap kali dengan proses yang sama. Mereka akan menjauh sedikit, lalu gadis itu akan menyodorkan cokelat sambil mengatakan sesuatu, dan Kuroo akan menunduk sedikit lalu berbicara, kemudian keduanya akan berpisah, Kuroo akan kembali dengan tangan kosong. Tanda bahwa ia selalu menolak para gadis tersebut.

"Kuroo-san enak banget!" teriak Yamamoto merengek iri saat mereka sedang makan bersama dengan anggota klub voli di kantin dan Kuroo lagi-lagi diberi cokelat _honmei_. "Banyak gadis yang naksir!"

Yaku dengan senang hati menjitaknya karena terlalu berisik. Kuroo hanya tertawa sambil membalas ucapan Yamamoto dengan kata-kata mengejek kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya semula di samping Kenma.

"Tapi semua gadis tadi Kuroo-san tolak," sahut Lev dengan mulut penuh makanan. Yaku melotot melihat kelakuannya. "Kenapa?"

Kuroo mengibaskan tangannya dengan cuek. "Aku mau fokus pada voli saja, kita sibuk latihan dan sekolah, mana sempat punya waktu buat pacaran."

Yaku nyengir lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kuroo. "Atau kau sudah punya orang yang disuka, hn?"

Kuroo tertawa berusaha terlihat tak acuh tapi malah terdengar gugup, setidaknya bagi Kenma.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya memikirkan voli dan sekolah untuk saat ini," kelit Kuroo. Yaku melengos, dengan cepat menyerah untuk menggoda temannya lebih lanjut.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Kenma?" Yaku beralih pada _setter_ utama timnya. Kenma yang sedari tadi hanya fokus mengunyah dorayaki mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Kau dapat banyak cokelat?"

Kenma menggeleng tak acuh. "Tidak." Ia menjawab dengan pendek tanpa ketertarikan.

Yaku mendecakkan lidah, Yamamoto hanya tertawa. "Namanya juga Kenma, mana peduli dia."

Bibir mungilnya dikerucutkan, "Aku tidak terlalu suka hari Valentine," gumam Kenma.

Kini giliran Kuroo yang nyengir jahil. "Kenapa? Karena kau tidak bisa dapat cokelat?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melempar tatapan tajam pada Kuroo.

"Bukan."

"Terus kenapa kau ngambek begitu?"

"Aku tidak ngambek."

"Ngambek."

"Tidak ngambek."

"Ngambek."

"Tidak ngambek."

Jeda sebentar.

"Ngambek."

"Tidak ngambek." Balas Kenma tanpa seperseratus detik pun terlewat.

Wajah Kenma memerah kesal. "Kuro menghilang saja sana!" desisnya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo melihatnya marah tanpa sebab.

"Kenma!"

Kenma mempercepat langkahnya, tidak memedulikan panggilan Kuroo. Tapi dengan cepat langkah-langkah kaki Kuroo yang lebar mengejarnya.

"Hey, aku minta maaf oke, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah tapi kalau candaanku tidak lucu aku minta maaf," sahut Kuroo tulus.

Kenma meliriknya dari sudut mata, masih bersikap tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Kuroo.

"Kalau itu saja, pergi lagi sana, untuk hari ini aku sedang tidak mau melihat Kuro," desis Kenma. Kening Kuroo berkerut, akhirnya ikut kesal.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau marahnya berlebihan sekali?"

Dan pecahlah kompetisi adu melotot di antara keduanya, aura tegangnya membuat orang-orang lain yang lewat di koridor menjadi menghindar.

"Huft," keduanya mendengus bersamaan dan mengakhiri kontes saling melotot tersebut tanpa menghapus raut kesal. Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi teman-teman setim mereka memperhatikan. Yaku dan Kai memasang tampang geli.

"Kenapa dua jantung tim kita itu sama-sama bodoh sih?" sahut Yaku tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kau mau aku pergi untuk hari ini, atau ada hal lain yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Kuroo bertanya dengan alis naik.

Kenma menyipitkan mata tapi mengunci rapat bibirnya. Kuroo yang mengenalnya tahu kalau rasa marah tak beralasan Kenma berarti dia hanya jengkel pada sesuatu yang tak logis dan kata-kata kasarnya berarti dia ingin sesuatu dari orang lain untuk menghentikan rasa jengkelnya.

Hanya saja saat ini alasannya memang cukup tidak logis bagi pandangan Kenma. Dia cemburu—Kenma benar-benar benci untuk mengakui ini. Rasa cemburu dan ketidak sabarannya yang sudah diuji cukup lama membuat dia menginginkan Kuroo untuk menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam itu sekarang juga. Tapi kalau Kuroo tidak bisa melakukannya maka lebih baik pemuda itu hilang dulu dari pandangan Kenma—setidaknya untuk satu hari ini.

Ah, lebih baik lagi kalau langsung saja memberinya ciuman.

_._

…

_If you buy me porridge when I'm sick_

_Even anyone will misunderstand it_

_Even my favourite snack, you shouldn't remember it_

_To be honest, I don't like it_

…

_._

Walaupun cuaca termasuk cukup panas hari ini, tapi Kenma berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi badan. Sebuah plester penurun panas tertempel di dahi. Hidungnya merah dan berarir. Tapi tidak ada satupun hal itu yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tangannya masih kuat menenggadah memainkan PSP.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" sahut Kuroo yang baru masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kedua tangan berada di pinggang, menatap sahabat sedari kecilnya jengkel.

"Main game," jawab Kenma tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut berantakan tersebut.

"Kau sedang demam bukannya istirahat malah main game, kau bisa tambah pusing karenanya," omel Kuroo yang dijawab dengungan tidak berarti dari Kenma.

Kuroo menghela napas pasrah. "Ku bawakan bubur buatan Okaa-san dan juga madu," ucapnya meletakkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa kedekat Kenma.

Kenma melirik benda tersebut dengan mata menyipit. Dia tidak suka bubur, apalagi kalau harus memakannya saat sakit begini, indera perasanya seperti tidak berfungsi dan itu membuat rasa bubur semakin tidak enak.

"_Iyada_," ketusnya cepat.

"Bubur buatan Okaa-sanku itu selalu ampuh untuk demam, kau tahu sendiri kan, lagipula kau pasti tidak makan banyak pagi ini," balas Kuroo dengan mata menyipit tegas.

Kenma menggerutu, ucapan pemuda berambut hitam itu memang benar, saat sakit Kenma jadi semakin pilih-pilih makanan. Lagipula memang orang sakit biasa kehilangan nafsu makannya kan.

Menyadari Kenma mengabaikannya dan kembali pada game, Kuroo menarik PSP biru tersebut. Gilirannya yang mengabaikan protes Kenma. "Kau makan dan istirahat dengan benar, tidak boleh main game sebelum mendingan," pupus Kuroo.

Kenma memberinya wajah jelek, ekspresi yang biasa ia keluarkan kalau sedang kesal. Kuroo terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung Kenma. "Ayo duduk dan makan buburnya."

Dengan berat hati Kenma bangkit duduk. Kuroo mengeluarkan kotak makan dan sendok plastik dari kantong yang ia bawa. Ia buka tutupnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kenma yang menerimanya dengan raut enggan.

Kuroo duduk bersila, bersandar pada kasur Kenma sambil mengobrol pada pemuda yang menyuap buburnya dengan pelan-pelan. Sampai bubur sudah bersisi hanya seperempat saja, Kenma berhenti makan dan Kuroo tidak memaksanya lagi untuk menghabiskan.

Setelah melanjutkan obrolan selama sepuluh menit berikutnya, Kuroo berdiri. "Sekarang kau istirahat yang benar, PSPmu ku simpan, tenang aku masih akan menyembunyikannya di rumahmu kok," sahut Kuroo cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat terakhir ketika melihat raut Kenma yang tidak senang.

Pemuda itu menyelimuti Kenma, mengacak rambutnya sambil nyengir jahil kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia berhenti lalu tersenyum sekilas di ambang pintu sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Kenma menghela napas panjang. Memang Kuroo terbiasa mendatanginya saat Kenma sakit, sebuah kebiasaan sedari kecil yang didorong rasa bersalah karena memaksa Kenma yang mudah lelah untuk menghabiskan waktu berlatih voli.

Tapi walaupun begitu, dari sudut pandang orang lain ini pasti akan salah paham. Mengurusi seseorang di saat sakit begini biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang terikat suatu hubungan lebih bukan?

Kenma masih ada di tahap sahabat, bukan 'lebih'.

.

.

Kenma menyalakan playstationnya saat Kuroo akhirnya datang dan masuk ke kamarnya. Malam ini adalah malam mereka untuk bermain game bersama. Walaupun Kuroo tidak terlalu menyukai game seperti Kenma tapi dia dan Kenma selalu punya hari di mana mereka akan mengahabiskan satu malam untuk menginap di salah satu rumah antara keduanya untuk membicarakan banyak hal dan bermain game.

Kuroo duduk di sebelah Kenma sementara pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut menyiapkan game yang akan mereka mainkan. Setelah membagikan _joystick_ pada Kuroo akhirnya Kenma menyadari kantong plastik konbini yang terletak di antara mereka.

Kenma mengintip ke dalam kantong plastik dan menemukan banyak camilan di dalamnya. Mulai dari permen susu, keripik kentang rasa BBQ, biskuit cokelat, dan masih banyak camilan lainnya yang merupakan favorit Kenma.

Kenma mengernyitkan hidungnya. Oke, sebagai sahabat Kenma sedari kecil memang wajar kalau Kuroo bisa tahu banyak hal mengenai Kenma. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana dia hapal merek dari camilan apa yang Kenma suka. Semuanya. Padahal Kenma tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapa-siapa _snack_ mana yang ia suka, pun Kenma tidak terlalu sering terlihat memakannya sehingga akan jelas bagi orang lain.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu? Ada yang tidak kau suka? Perasaan semuanya _snack_ kesukaanmu deh," sahut Kuroo memutus pikiran Kenma.

"Iya, aku tidak suka," tukas Kenma sebal tapi tangannya malah merobek bungkusan biskuit dan memakannya dengan pipi mengembung kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak suka, kau habiskan begitu," balas Kuroo geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah pemuda bermanik emas tersebut.

"Hump!"

Yang Kenma tidak suka itu bukan camilannya, tapi kerumitan pemuda di sebelahnya.

_. _

…

_Confess to me, just do it _

_Tell me something, it's driving me crazy_

_Only need your lips to open, then it's all done_

_Leave me, don't give me attention_

_It's driving me crazy that I care_

_Before this song come to an end_

_Now come out and confess_

…

_._

Kenma memandang hamparan salju yang berada di bawah kakinya. Memang tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup menutupi semua permukaan jalan. Dan mungkin ketebalannya akan bertambah beberapa sentimeter lagi karena salju masih mengguyur dengan lembut dari langit.

Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang walau sudah dipakaikan jaket tebal, sebuah syal, dan sepasang sarung tangan, tetap tidak bertahan atas suhu minus derajat Celcius.

Apalagi dia sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit lamanya. Menunggu Kuroo yang hari ini sedang menjalani ujian masuk di salah satu universitas kenamaan.

Normalnya Kenma lebih memilih untuk berada di bawah kotatsu sambil memainkan PSPnya. Salahkan Kuroo yang kemarin membawa topik pembicaraan yang membuat atmosfer menjadi berat serta memasang ekspresi sendu yang terbayang-bayang sampai Kenma merasa gelisah tanpa alasan.

Kenma menghela napas yang beruap tebal, memasang tudung mantelnya dan meniup tangannya yang mulai beku.

Suara salju yang terinjak membuat Kenma menoleh. Ekspresi letih Kuroo berubah menjadi kaget begitu melihat Kenma yang berdiri di samping gerbang, tak lama sebelum senyum lembut terpasang.

Dengan setengah berlari dia menghampiri Kenma.

"Kau menanti?"

Kenma mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya, di luar dingin begini," sahut Kuroo mendongak dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut pada langit kelabu.

Kenma menggumam tak jelas. "Ayo pulang," ia lebih pilih berucap itu, dan sedikit menyodorkan tangannya.

Mata sayu Kuroo sedikit membulat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai tipis dan menerima tawaran Kenma untuk bergandengan tangan.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?" Tanya Kenma begitu mereka mulai berjalan.

"Tidak mudah sih, tapi aku cukup yakin dengan semua jawabanku." Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu mencoletehkan apa yang terjadi selama ia ujian tadi.

Kenma mengangguk-angguk menandakan kalau dia menyimak.

"Dan lalu, kenapa kau mau menunggu di sini?" Tanya Kuroo mendadak.

"Kemarin malam wajahmu seperti orang yang depresi sih, aku jadi khawatir kalau kau pingsan saat ujian," ujar Kenma datar.

"Hahaha, kau perhatian sekali Kenma," balas Kuroo tertawa kering.

Seringai jenaka tipis bermain di bibir Kenma.

"Aku memang perhatian, jadi apa yang membuatmu seperti orang yang kehilangan kehidupannya kemarin?"

Kuroo tertawa gugup. Menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan yang bebas. "Wow, kita sungguhan akan membicarakan hal berat langsung setelah aku baru saja selesai tes?"

"Yap."

Kuroo terdiam lama lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana nanti saat kuliah, pasti berat sekali... Lalu... Ada seseorang yang aku pikirkan..."

"Apa kau takut meninggalkan orang itu?"

Kuroo mengangguk kaku. "Aku tahu kalau kami tidak akan berhenti bicara begitu saja tapi... Rasanya nanti ketika aku tinggal di asrama universitas dan tidak lagi dengan orang itu terasa berat saja..."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu bertemu pandang dengan Kenma. Tatapannya sedih sekali sampai Kenma ikut merasa sentimental padahal ia bukan tipe manusia yang begitu.

"Kalau bisa bicara setiap hari pasti nanti akan terasa lebih mudah juga, jadi apa yang kau takutkan lagi?"

Kuroo menelan ludah.

"Karena dia bukan milikmu?"

Tatapan kaget Kuroo mengindikasikan bahwa pertanyaan Kenma benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Wajah kuroo terlihat cemas dan ragu, ia tanpa sadar meremas tangan Kenma yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kuro, kalau itu yang kau ragukan, solusinya adalah kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu," ucap Kenma menatap Kuroko dengan mata tajamnya.

Napas Kuroo tercekat, dan dia hanya mengangguk lemah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

Kenma meremas tangan Kuroo dan sinar matanya hangat.

Setelah lama meyakinkan diri, Kuroo akhirnya mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah sudah membulatkan tekad.

Ia dengan perlahan menunduk. Berhenti saat hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung kecil milik Kenma untuk menatap pada mata Kenma sejenak lalu kembali menunduk dengan gerakan anggun.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh bibir Kenma dengan bibirnya sembari mata tertutup saat kontak tercipta.

Waktu yang hanya seberapa detik itu terasa lama bagi keduanya.

Saat sentuhan bibir keduanya berpisah, mereka sama-sama membuka kelopak mata tanpa menjauhkan jarak. Kening Kuroo bersandar pada kening Kenma.

"Kenma, aku mencintaimu... Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kenma tersenyum. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," ucapnya sebelum menarik wajah Kuroo untuk satu ciuman lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Loncat-loncat musim di sini benar-benar gak ada aturan wkwkw, ada kamp musim panas, valentine di Februari, dan juga adegan musim dingin lol anggap aja ini satu tahun hehehe...

Fic-fic aing jadi terserah aing lah ya! /ditendang readers

Lagu Confess Already adalah lagu yang full dengan nuansa ceria dan gemes, cuma bagian akhir malah melow ;v;) untuk bagian itu aku rekomen lagu "Just Before Confession" yang juga merupakan lagu Soran, kesannya lebih kalem dan tetep manis kok ^^, masih sesuai pula dengan tema Confess kan :DD.

Bagian yang paling sulit mungkin bagi aku itu pas lirik '_confess to me or just dissapear_' itu klimaks dari lagunya yang punya kesan festival banget. Apalagi kalau ambil aura yang pas _fanmeeting_. Kalau kata para fans Running Man lagu ini cocok buat ost Anime romance. SORAN emang band yang keren. Lagu mereka biasanya kalem atau ceria, dan So Min nulis lirik yang enak dan mudah dipahami. Dan adanya Jae Seok membuat lagu ini _perfect_!

Lagu Confess Already aku rekomen banget buat didenger pas baca ini, di wattpad aku selipin videonya.

Nah segitu aja kali ya, dan seperti biasa kalau mau gabung grup WA **Fanfiction Addict** kalian bisa pm aku dan juga jangan lupa follow IG **ffa_id **dan Twitter **FFA_ID**

See ya

Ai19

_**...**_

_**~Race start~**_


End file.
